pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style)
1944 NYC Jam!'s movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - She-Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rihanna *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) - Milhouse Van Houten Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (1944 NYC Jam! Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Category:1944 NYC Jam! Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG